


Из звездной пыли

by Gevion



Series: Чердачная история [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, No Apocalypse, Out of Character, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время идет, звезды зажигаются, чтобы к утру погаснуть, Вселенная ежесекундно расширяет свои границы, а место, предназначенное для Дэрила внутри Рика, разрастается вместе с ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Курой, которая ждала и верила.

 

  
_And you were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high_  
_And I thought you might be mine_  
_In a small world on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night_  
_In the right place and time_

— Arctic Monkeys – **Knee Socks**

Летом, когда школы нет и можно вставать перед самым обедом, а ложиться за полночь, Рику хорошо и почти спокойно. Совсем как в детстве, когда на каждые каникулы родители отправляли его на ферму Гринов: поля до края горизонта, воздуха больше, чем можно вдохнуть за всю жизнь, а небо такое высокое, что дух захватывает. Здесь, в пригороде, лучше всего поздними вечерами — чем жарче был день, тем большее облегчение приносит прохлада.

Звезды в безоблачную погоду яркие и холодные даже в начале июля, и жар уходит от земли вверх, к ним.

Дэрил теперь появляется гораздо реже и вечно торопится улизнуть — то ли делает вид, что занят, то ли правда нашел себе заделие на стороне. Чаще всего Рик просиживает штаны на крыше их с матерью дома в гордом одиночестве, стараясь не вспоминать, как было раньше. Телескоп, в который они с Дэрилом когда-то по очереди смотрели, давно пылится в коробке за шкафом. Приходится подстраиваться, приучать себя к мысли, что как прежде уже не будет. Рик старается не разрушить хотя бы то, что есть: заговаривает с Дэрилом с осторожностью, задает вопросы так, чтобы на них можно было ответить односложно, а иногда и вовсе считывает ответы по выражению лица.

Все по-старому, убеждает себя Рик, не о чем грустить — Дэрил всегда был одиночкой, его не приучить к дому. Он такую вещь как «дом», скорее всего, и не понимает, и ничего удивительного в этом нет. В фургон-развалюху, в котором теперь живут его брат и отец, вряд ли хочется возвращаться, чердак Рика для него всегда был лишь убежищем, а больше у Дэрила ничего нет. Ничего и никого — и Дэрила это не слишком волнует, зато слишком волнует Рика.

Приятельство переросло в дружбу, а дружба превратилась во влюбленность — вот только произошло это лишь с ним, никуда не исчезнув с годами, а время не вылечило: стало хуже. И Рик этому даже рад. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы, чтобы, отдалившись, Дэрил превратился для него лишь в призрак прошлого: «Когда-то я знал парня, который не был похож на других, только никак не вспомню, как его звали».

От четкого осознания «хочу поцеловать его» до «хочу его всего» проходит несколько недель, а до понимания, что теперь этот зуд всегда будет сидеть за ребрами и сдавливать горло от каждого пересечения взглядов, — и того больше. За это время Дэрил, который по-прежнему ни о чем не подозревает или как минимум не подает виду, успевает вымотать Рику нервы, разругаться с ним до хрипоты, даже почти подраться, выскользнув в последний момент из окна, как будто за все проведенные годы он так и не выучил, где находится вход для нормальных людей.

Дэрил — соль и перец, то, что в больших дозах отравляет пищу, но в малых придает вкус существованию: без него, конечно, можно прожить, но совершенно не хочется. Рик сверяет свое настоящее по Дэрилу, будто тот — его компас, самый точный из всех.

«Возьми меня с собой», — хочется бросить ему в спину, но это и глупо, и слезливо. Рик боится, что Дэрил только фыркнет, сдувая упавшую на глаза прядь отросших волос, и раздраженно дернет плечом: «Отвяжись».

— Заглянешь потом? — спрашивает вместо этого Рик. Дэрил в ответ неопределенно хмыкает себе под нос.

Главная особенность отношения Дэрила ко Вселенной (скорее даже отношений Дэрила _и_ Вселенной, потому что для Рика они равноценны, Дэрил и сам — бесчисленные неизведанные миры) именно в этом: для него нет никаких «потом».

Время идет, звезды зажигаются, чтобы к утру погаснуть, Вселенная ежесекундно расширяет свои границы, а место, предназначенное для Дэрила внутри Рика, разрастается, как раковая опухоль, вместе с ней.

 

* * *

Чтобы успокоить волнующуюся мать, убить время и скопить немного денег, Рик устраивается на подработку — выгул соседских собак. Ничего обязывающего, просто способ скоротать оставшиеся до начала учебного года полтора месяца.

Сообщить об этом Дэрилу он совершенно искренне забывает, и потому удивляется, когда замечает Дэрила выскальзывающим с грацией бывалого домушника из задней двери мистера Томпсона с хозяйской заначкой. Дэрила выглядит ничуть не менее пораженным, цедит сквозь зубы, косясь на бульдога мистера Томпсона, рвущегося с поводка:

— Тебя тут быть не должно.

— Тебя здесь не должно быть тем более, какого черта ты творишь? А если поймают?

Дэрил пожимает плечами:

— Он всего лишь выродок, срывающийся на всех, кто слабее. В том числе и на своей собаке, кстати, если вдруг тебе интересно. А еще он совершенно не умеет прятать деньги, заработанные карточным мухлежом.

Пес на минуту замолкает, склонив голову на бок, будто понимает, что речь шла о нем, но потом вновь разевает пасть. Дэрил щурится, вытаскивая из надорванной упаковки — принадлежащей тоже мистеру Томпсону, между прочим — сигарету, откусывает фильтр и сплевывает его в траву.

— Теперь ты не отвяжешься со своими душеспасительными лекциями, да? Стукнешь кому-нибудь — зуб выбью, мне нельзя попадаться, в следующий раз я так просто не отделаюсь.

Из всей фразы Рик цепляется не за «следующий раз», говорящий о том, что был и предыдущий, а за перспективу потерять зуб. Отчего-то — всего один.

— Только зуб?

Дэрил непонимающе хмурится, но Рик слишком устал от идиотизма ситуации, из которой ему теперь не выпутаться. К тому же, к угрозам Дэрила, не имеющим реальной силы, он привык — давно уже его не боится, как тот ни старается поддерживать образ уличного хулигана.

В конце концов, если Дэрилу так хотелось оставаться в его глазах беспризорником и опасным оборванцем, от которого не приходится ждать ничего хорошего, нечего было жрать ледяное мороженое у Рика на чердаке, а потом при нем же уматываться соплями, надсадно кашлять и душераздирающе сморкаться в бумажные платки.

Нечего было становиться другом, если так приспичило оттолкнуть Рика от себя. Злость развязывает язык:

— Почему бы не избить меня до кровавых соплей, раз уж этим ты развлекаешься в свободное время? Я ведь понятия не имею, где ты ходишь и как проводишь время, нихрена про тебя не знаю. Какой смысл сдерживаться? Почему не все зубы сразу?

Рик едва останавливает себя, когда понимает, что и так сказал достаточно. Даже слишком много, чтобы надеяться, что Дэрил еще хоть когда-нибудь придет к нему за помощью, даже если будет подыхать. Не этого он хотел.

Носком пыльного кеда Дэрил разбивает остатки фильтра в труху, потом шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки, и Рику совершенно иррационально хочется схватить его за пальцы, удержать запястья, перевитые толстыми темными нитками, имитирующими плетеные браслеты.

— У тебя зубы красивые — белые и ровные. И улыбка тоже такая, ровная и красивая. Жаль портить.

Звучит абсурдно и — совсем капельку — очаровательно. Ярость отступает. Неожиданно даже для самого себя Рик смеется в голос. Он знал, что с Дэрилом не будет просто, еще когда позволил ему коротать дни и ночи у себя на чердаке. Пусть таких отношений он не ожидал, ко всему можно привыкнуть, верно?

По крайней мере у Дэрила уже сейчас есть особый шарм обаятельного преступника. Не собирайся Рик вовремя направить его на верный путь, из этого можно было бы даже сделать фишку: Дэрил Диксон, гроза всех улиц в потасканных джинсах и рваных футболках, который залезает в ваш дом и крадет деньги, а потом отвешивает такой комплимент, что мысль позвонить в полицию отпадает сама собой, сменяясь искренним недоумением.

Отсмеявшись, Рик вспоминает, где и в каком положении находится: злобная псина устала лаять и перешла на леденящие кровь хрипы, сам сосед вот-вот должен явиться домой после еще одного невыносимо жаркого рабочего дня в офисе, и добродушия ему это явно не прибавит, а Рик стоит на чужой лужайке, и вместо зарплаты ему светит нешуточная выволочка за продолбанные деньги, если не серьезнее.

— Так какого хрена ты пришел? Меня теперь посадят за кражу со взломом как сообщника.

Худшего момента для беззаботной болтовни с Дэрилом и не придумаешь. Он воровато осматривается по сторонам в ожидании, что вот-вот нагрянет полиция, и тогда отговориться не удастся ни ему, ни Дэрилу.

— Да не. Разве что без взлома, я же через открытую заднюю дверь зашел. Я с тобой поделюсь, раз уж тебя носит где не следует. Рассматривай это как прибавку к зарплате. — Дэрил скалится, наконец поджигая сигарету, зажимает ее в уголке рта и показывает Рику средний палец, пятясь до тех пор, пока не упирается спиной в фонарный столб. Потом разворачивается и уходит с места преступления широкими шагами уверенного в своей правоте человека.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рик отмирает, отводит пса к его конуре, кое-как поправляет одежду, трясет головой, приглаживая растрепанное гнездо на голове пятерней, и совсем беззлобно, беспомощно даже бросает пустому месту, где еще недавно стоял Дэрил:

— Сам туда иди.

А потом двигает в сторону дома, про себя придумывая сотни изощренных способов, которыми можно отомстить Дэрилу. И вопреки любой логике чувствует, что гири, долгое время тянувшие его вниз, становятся почти невесомыми.

 

* * *

Сосед ни о чем не спрашивает ни в следующий раз, ни через неделю — Рик решает не искушать судьбу и радоваться, что никто не заметил пропажи. А через нпару недель, прошедших с предыдущего разговора, Дэрил спрыгивает с подоконника на чердаке, чудом не сбивая Рика с ног, и объявляет, что сигареты уже закончились, но соседские деньги он сразу вернул на место — не потому, что признал свою неправоту, конечно. Просто подставить Рика ему хотелось меньше всего.

— Пойдем, — Дэрил разворачивается и вновь ступает на карниз, бесцеремонно цепляя Рика за рукав и вытаскивая его как на буксире вслед за собой. — Покажу, чем занимался все это время.

Не то чтобы Рик ожидал чего-то необыкновенного, но реальность оказывается крайне прозаичной.

— Братец согласился поделиться пространством. Чтобы умаслить его, пришлось вкалывать за себя и за него все лето, но зато теперь ему нас отсюда не выкурить, — Дэрил машет в сторону обшитого изнутри и снаружи толстыми жестяными листами не то склада, не то гаража.

Внутри темно, но Дэрил щелкает выключателем, и на длинном шнуре, спускающемся с потолка, загорается лампочка. Рик шагает внутрь, на деревянные грубо ошкуренные доски, и осматривается. Тихо, сухо, довольно просторно, если не считать накрытый чехлом мотоцикл, ящики, расставленные по углам, и инструменты на полках по стенам — здесь совсем неплохо. Местечко гораздо более чистое и приятное, чем замызганный фургон, к которому братец Дэрила не подпустит его и на несколько метров.

Они проходят в отделенный невысокой фанерной ширмой закуток. По пути Рик с непривычки цепляется за что-то и едва не обрушивает стойку с бутылками, наполненными не то бензином, не то соляркой — или еще какой дрянью, — а потом под шипение Дэрила боком ударяется о стену, запнувшись о незаметный выступ в полу. Звук удара выходит гулким, будто от огромной жестяной коробки из-под печенья, а из глаз сыплются искры — придется учиться смотреть по сторонам, иначе велик риск оббить себе все локти.

Дэрил закатывает глаза, вытаскивает откуда-то коврики, сплетенные из необработанных шерстяных волокон, и тут же вытягивается на одном из них. Рик старается держаться уверенно, но любопытство его выдает.

— Глазей, сколько влезет, — заметив это, довольно ухмыляется Дэрил и закладывает руки за голову. — Не зря ж я столько батрачил и ругался с Мерлом. За труды мне еще и мотоцикл разрешено арендовать в выходные. У Мерла какие-то делишки в городе, приятель заезжает за ним на авто. По субботам и воскресениям сможем ездить на реку. Если забросишь свои псиные бега от столба до столба, конечно. И если захочешь, — он поворачивает голову, смотрит очень внимательно, будто не знает, каким будет ответ.

— Конечно, — спешит согласиться Рик, опускаясь рядом. — Знаешь, ты мог бы просто мне обо всем рассказать.

— И какой тогда из этого вышел бы сюрприз? — резонно возражает Дэрил.

С этим не поспоришь. Зато между ними все как прежде. Быть может, думает Рик, остаток лета пройдет лучше, чем ожидалось.

Ночью Дэрил приходит к нему на крышу, опускается на прогревшийся за день металлический лист и не произносит ни слова, но позже Рику отчего-то кажется, что они беседовали несколько часов подряд.

 

* * *

Мотоцикл Мерла, такой же замызганный и потрепанный судьбой, как фургон, со временем и стараниями Дэрила обретает вторую жизнь — может быть, он и не похож на блестящие гоночные Сузуки, какие гордо рассекают по Атланте, но для Рика достаточно и этого: полуденного жара, идеально прямой дороги, уходящей за край земли, и Дэрила, за пояс которого он держится изо всех сил.

Дэрил не нарушает правила, чтобы не попадаться лишний раз на глаза дорожному патрулю, но даже стандартная для хайвея скорость непривычному к таким вещам Рику кажется запредельной. Пыль оседает на передней пластине шлема тонкой пленкой, скрадывая цвета, но от синевы неба все равно слезятся глаза, а солнце, которое бежит вслед за ними, раскаляется до белизны и прошибает до пота.

Вечером на дороге становится прохладно, даже холодно — в первый раз Дэрил всучил озябшему Рику свою кожанку, но потом тот стал готовиться заранее — повязывать на бедра теплую рубашку.

Мать по-прежнему волнуется, но выглядит довольной, когда раскрасневшийся от выходных на открытом воздухе Рик наконец вваливается домой. Дэрил отнекивается до последнего, но все же соглашается зайти к ним. Только пропадает перед этим около часа, а возвращается с отцовским рюкзаком, на котором больше заплат, чем целой ткани. Усаживается по правую руку от Рика и вытягивает из недр видавшего виды мешка пару стащенных у братца банок пива: «Все равно он наутро не помнит, сколько выдул».

«Это странно, но мне хорошо с тобой — лучше всего на свете», — думает Рик, тут же отсекая эту мысль как чересчур сентиментальную, и берет свою банку у Дэрила из рук, на мгновение сталкиваясь с ним пальцами. А Дэрил вдруг улыбается — широко, открыто и без капли недоверия в глазах:

— Как-нибудь съездим к Гранд-Каньону. Если только к осени Мерл не решит забрать свою развалюху обратно.

 

* * *

С трудом затолкнув кассету в старый магнитофон, найденный здесь же, в гараже — в рамках программы по ликвидации музыкальной безграмотности Дэрила, как он утверждает, — Рик включает Нирвану. Падает на коврик, зажмурившись, в твердом намерении следующие полчаса игнорировать любые протесты Дэрила. В том, что самый верный способ прочувствовать любую песню — слушать ее в тишине, закрыв глаза, он не сомневается.

На первом треке Дэрил говорит, что такое — только для длинноволосых упоровшихся нытиков, не преминув чувствительно прихватить при этом прядь волос Рика на виске, после второй лишь молча морщится, но уже на третьей неосознанно отстукивает кедом ритм. Рик торжествующе ухмыляется и решает простить ему крайне неприятную реплику о том, что все музыкальные пристрастия Рика можно с точностью описать всего одним словом — нецензурным, но очень смыслоемким.

Дэрил привычно разваливается рядом, занимая больше места, чем ему должно требоваться, если учитывать, что в нем только кожа, кости и четко проступающие от постоянных физических нагрузок мышцы. Притирается плечом к плечу, а Рик… А Рик цепляется взглядом за новую дыру на его джинсах. Чуть выше колена вытертая ткань прорвана наискось, и в прорехе хорошо заметен старый неровный шрам на бедре.

— Упал с велика, когда был мелким, в полете напоролся на какую-то железяку, — беззаботно отмахивается Дэрил, и Рик делает вид, что верит в эту сказку.

По толстой белой полосе, перечеркивающей здоровую кожу, хочется провести пальцами. Втеревшись между бедер Дэрила своим, коснуться его, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли он — или заколдованный стойкий оловянный солдатик, которому никогда не стать человеком.

Дэрил, который весь — недоверие, дерганое, нервное движение, слишком часто идет вперед по инерции, не обращая внимания ни на мир вокруг, ни на Рика. Не реагирует ни на уговоры, ни на угрозы: слишком привык к угрозам, чтобы их замечать, а одних уговоров недостаточно. Чтобы остановить его, заставить признать в себе то хорошее, что видно со стороны, требуется необыкновенная выдержка.

Со скул Дэрила на шею и ниже переползают неровные красные пятна от жары и духоты, хоть двери и распахнуты настежь. Вот бы коснуться его: убрать вытертый хлопок толстовки и проносившуюся до полупрозрачности футболку, убрать сомнения, и преграды. Вот бы наконец-то его понять — Рик пробует разобраться в Дэриле очень давно, но того никак не поймаешь в устойчивой форме, никак не схватишь, не выучишь.

Рик замечает, что кассета закончилась, лишь когда Дэрил потягивается, жмурясь, и, поймав на себе взгляд, зевает, делая вид, что под такую нудятину можно только спать.

Он как жидкость или газ, который не удержишь даже в собственных легких — сколько ни пытайся, как сильно этого ни желай.

 

* * *

В дни, когда риск расплавиться до состояния лужи на раскаленном асфальте чуть меньше, Дэрил подбрасывает Рика до города.

— Разве тебе не нужно быть где-то в другом месте, а не шататься без дела со мной? — спрашивает Рик, прикусывая губу: ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы Дэрил вспомнил о своих без сомнения чрезвычайно важных делах и бросил его прямо сейчас.

— Не, не нужно, — отрезает Дэрил — впрочем, без особого раздражения — и хлопает его по плечу.

Они шатаются по району, где тусуется большая часть неформальной молодежи Атланты, лишь изредка заходя в небольшие дешевые кафешки, чтобы перехватить бургер-другой и купить мороженое в хрустящем рожке и ледяную воду или газировку в запотевшей пластиковой бутылке.

Здесь и воздух другой, грязный и тяжелый, и даже люди не те, что в пригороде — по крайней мере, так кажется Рику. На мальчишек в драных джинсовых шортах никто не обращает внимания, зато они смотрят на прохожих во все глаза. Попадаются и совсем уж фрики: волосы всех цветов радуги, странная одежда или почти полное ее отсутствие, татуировки, шрамирование, вставленные прямо под кожу шарики и пирсинг. Здесь чего только не увидишь, чего только не услышишь, от джаза до того, что и музыкой не назовешь, и все это — лишь малая часть жизни, к которой Рик, может быть, и не хотел бы принадлежать, но наблюдать за ней ему бы точно хотелось.

В одном из переулков дает импровизированный концерт группа с девчонкой-солисткой, у которой проколоты и ноздри, и губы, и уши, и черт знает что еще.

— Круто, — подает вдруг голос Дэрил.

— Ты вроде не любишь музыку для нытиков, — поддевает Рик.

— Я не про музыку, а про пирсинг. — Дэрил машет рукой, очерчивая свое лицо. — Мне нравится. Хочу проколоть ухо, как у нее.

«Как у нее» — довольно расплывчатое описание: у певички минимум по две крупных серьги в каждой мочке, а также мелкие кольца и «гвоздики»выше, в хрящах.

— Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что ты любитель подобного.

Дэрил отвечает ему привычным жестом, выставляя средний палец. А следующие пару дней раскручивает Рика на слабо — пристает с просьбой проколоть ему мочку на левом ухе. Рик отпирается до последнего, но не выдерживает натиска, сдается, покорно перечисляя, что ему потребуется для этого, и предвкушает, как будут трястись руки. Он не горит желанием причинить Дэрилу даже малейшую боль.

На следующий день он, стараясь дышать размеренно, обрабатывает антисептиком кожу на месте будущего прокола и шелковую нитку, обеззараживает иглу, стащенную из вышивального набора матери, сперва спиртом из найденной в гараже бутылки, а потом, на всякий случай, — прокаливанием на пламени спиртовой горелки.

Дэрил наблюдает за его суетой с огромной долей скептицизма:

— Мне бы и так сошло. Я не девчонка, коли давай. Ты бы еще предложил в салон пойти.

Честно говоря, именно это и вертелось у Рика на языке, но он сразу понимал, что Дэрил и салоны — вещи несовместимые, из разных галактик. Дэрила и на порог такого заведения не затащить, что уж говорить о том, чтобы убедить его записаться на прием и обставить все по-человечески. Дэрилу многого не требуется, он привык к иной жизни. Только самопальный пирсинг, тяжко вздыхает Рик, только хардкор.

Он долго прицеливается, хотя промахнуться мимо намеченной фломастером точки нереально, и не разрешает себе отступать. Игла входит в кожу упруго, а Дэрил даже не дергается.

Чуть позже, велев Дэрилу прижимать к свежей ранке намоченный в антисептике ватный круг, Рик наконец переводит дыхание. Дэрилу, он знает, пойдет. Лишь бы не началось воспаление. И не прицепились брат с отцом.

— Тебе за это ничего не будет?

— Ерунда. Ничего такого, к чему я не привык.

— Не знаю, как тебе, а мне нужно выпить. — Рик тянется за припасенной раньше початой бутылкой виски, добытой, конечно же, Дэрилом.

— А мне и так неплохо. — Тот выглядит довольным и, кажется, совершенно не собирается истекать кровью или орать от боли. Вот и замечательно. Вспоминая, как ощущалась игла, когда протыкала плоть, Рик делает большой глоток. Чтобы он еще раз позволил Дэрилу уболтать себя на что-то подобное, ха. Да ни за что.

Его ведет то ли от крепости виски из запасов самого Диксона-старшего, по жизни отлично разбирающегося только в одной вещи — в бухле, то ли от близости Дэрила, задумчиво продергивающего шелковую нитку в ухе то в одну, то в другую сторону, вопреки всем предупреждениям Рика, что свежую ранку нужно щадить.

Рик скомканно прощается и выходит на воздух. А по пути домой покупает в лавке всякой всячины Дэрилу небольшую серьгу из хирургической стали — простую, но красивую какой-то особой, отточенной и цельной красотой. Совсем как сам Дэрил.

 

* * *

На следующий день опять печет солнце, и лучшей погоды для поездки на реку не придумаешь, но Мерл еще вчера забрал мотоцикл как минимум на пару дней. Дэрил заходит за Риком, помогавшим с утра до обеда матери, и они пешком идут до гаража, по дороге обливаясь потом и носками кедов расшвыривая в стороны камни, попадающиеся на пути. Придя на место, Дэрил вытаскивает старые коврики на улицу, предварительно хорошенько их протряся, чтобы избавиться от пыли, и расстилает их на земле. А потом стягивает влажную футболку и перебрасывает ее через натянутую от двери гаража до столба веревку.

Небо кажется вылинявшим от солнца, но на горизонте клубятся темные облака — к ночи точно грянет гроза.

Необыкновенно разговорчивый Дэрил болтает о том, как в очередной раз обставил Мерла в одной из их привычных братских потасовок, а Рик, разлегшись прямо на траве и упираясь подбородком в сцепленные замком руки, тайком разглядывает линию его шеи, затылок, тонкие губы и покрасневшие от жары уши, в одном из которых поблескивает крошечное кольцо, заменившее шелковую нитку — Дэрил принял подарок с благосклонностью.

Судя по тому, что Дэрил так и не укоротил свои лохмы с того самого раза, когда Рик выстригал ему слипшиеся пряди, отросшие волосы каким-то чудом ему не мешают, хоть и падают на лицо, а на концах завиваются в крупные кольца — совсем скоро лягут на плечи. Чувствуя, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку, Рик вспоминает младшую дочь Гринов. Та с упертостью избалованного ребенка играла в парикмахера с каждым, у кого волосы были хоть чуть длиннее пары миллиметров. Рику, неосторожно уснувшему однажды в гамаке на веранде, в зоне ее обычных игр, пришлось расплетать ленты, выцеплять шпильки и собирать отливавшие перламутром заколки, так и сыпавшиеся из головы, не менее двух-трех часов.

Бетси определенно нашла бы шевелюру Дэрила восхитительным материалом для своих тренировок.

Ближе к вечеру в гараж заявляются Мерл и его вечный дружок — такой же высоченный, как Мерл, но тощий, без бугрящихся под футболкой мышц. Дэрил провожает их настороженным взглядом, но те, очевидно, спешат. Мерл выносит из гаража какой-то пакет — странно, Рик никогда его там не видел, — и проходит мимо них, отмахиваясь коротким «бывай, братец». Широкая спина Мерла скрывается за кустарником, стелющимся от дороги к самому гаражу.

Кажется, пронесло — ясно читается по взгляду Дэрила, но тут же к нему цепляется подельник Мерла:

— Эй, Дэрилина, сколько берешь? С этой сережкой ты совсем как баба. — Он ритмично двигает кулаком у своей ширинки и скалится, поглядывая на кольцо. — А Мерл, сука этакая, не признавался, какая у него сладкая сестра.

Дэрил резко вскидывается — на мгновение Рику кажется, что драки не миновать, — а потом подчеркнуто медленным движением подносит ладонь к губам и лижет от запястья до большого пальца, втягивает его в рот, двинув пару раз так, что щека оттягивается абсолютно непристойно. Выпускает палец с громким влажным звуком, напоследок пройдясь языком по самому кончику, и довольно ухмыляется. А после как ни в чем не бывало заваливается на спину и умиротворенно прикрывает глаза.

Дружок Мерла пялится на них во все глаза, и Рик бы с удовольствием расхохотался ему в лицо, если бы ему не приходилось изворачиваться так, чтобы спрятать неуместный стояк и заливающий скулы жаром румянец. Он о таком и не думал, не представлял даже разнеженным утром в постели или в душе, во время недостойных фантазий о том, как однажды Дэрил потянется к нему сам, но теперь… Теперь ему об этом никогда не забыть.

Думать о том, что значит это представление Дэрила в целом, слишком страшно — нет ничего хуже неоправданных надежд.

 

* * *

Настоящие люди плачут некрасиво, совершенно не так, как в кино — не громко, с надрывом, а стараясь задушить рыдания внутри себя. Рик не спрашивает о том, что случилось, а Дэрил, залезший к нему на крышу после полуночной грозы, ни о чем сперва не говорит. Только через долгое, невыносимо долгое время выравнивает дыхание и вытирает рукавом лицо, на мгновение приоткрывая запястье, по которому разливается страшный, оттенка штормового неба, синяк.

С отцом в последнее время хуже, чем обычно, признается Дэрил, Мерла носит хер знает где, а он единственный, кто помнит: ровно десять лет назад умерла мать.

Потом он вдруг шмыгает носом и тут же усмехается, будто пытается заглушить вырвавшийся звук:

— Мы все делаем неправильно, между прочим.

— Ты о чем?

— Знаешь, в чем главный залог успеха ночных вылазок на крышу? В наличии звезд над головой, конечно же. А здесь на что пялиться, видимость же нулевая?

Видимость и правда нулевая: всю низину, на окраине которой стоит дом Рика, после дождя залило густым туманом, будто молоком. Влага оседает на волосах, в легких, в горле — кажется, так недолго и утонуть.

Дэрил подтягивает ноги к груди и упирается подбородком в колени, а Рик приваливается к нему плечом. Трудно поверить, что несколько недель назад тот был ему почти чужой, — почти невозможно.

Так было раньше, но не сейчас: Дэрил больше не прячется от него за каменной стеной.


	2. Chapter 2

С каждым предосенним днем становится все прохладнее, ветер треплет флаги, остужает нагревшийся асфальт, а перед самым рассветом по земле стелется туман, и звезды, все такие же высокие, кажутся мелким ледяным крошевом, острым и едва заметно горчащим на языке.

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что мы за ними подсматриваем? За звездами, то есть, — подает голос Дэрил. 

Он наконец-то сменил свои вытянувшиеся футболки на теплую рубашку. Затылком Рик почти касается рукава его кожанки. Если чуть-чуть повернуть голову, можно почувствовать, как она пахнет — дорогой, пылью, прошедшим летом. Рик качает головой. 

— Я вот о чем: телескопы делают для нас видимым то, что вроде как не положено. 

— А если без телескопа?

Дэрил пожимает плечами, шумно выдыхает — теплое дыхание вырывается изо рта паром:

— Без телескопа, наверное, честнее.

Иногда Рику кажется — он смотрит на Дэрила так же, издалека, через призму телескопа. Когда хотелось бы по-другому: честно, без преград.

* * *

Перед возвращением в школу они напиваются, провожая последний день свободы, и без спросу уводят байк.

— Мерл будет орать как резаный, конечно, но отцу не стукнет, — Дэрил бесшабашно мотает головой, прерывая Рика, начавшего придумывать аргументы в пользу того, что это крайне херовая идея, за которую им впоследствии еще влетит. Взгляд у него темный, непривычно тяжелый — Рик чувствует его всей кожей, от него шумит в ушах и кровь бросается в голову даже быстрее, чем от пойла. — Залезай. Один раз живем, верно? 

Дэрил усаживается перед ним, заводит мотор, потом вдруг ловит ладони Рика своими, шершавыми и ненормально горячими, и крепко прижимает к своим бокам, напоследок бросив хриплое: «А теперь держись».

Безумно хочется к морю, но до побережья им в таком состоянии просто не добраться, поэтому Дэрил медленно едет по одной из побочных дорог. Пряди его волос лезут в глаза, но Рик только прижимается сильнее. Не хватало еще свалиться на полпути в канаву. Кажется, стоит только прислушаться, чтобы услышать, как Дэрил дышит, как чуть выше левой ладони Рика за прощупывающимися ребрами мерно колотится его сердце.

За пару миль до города везение их покидает — у обочины стоит несколько джипов, и из самого раздолбанного вылезает злой как черт Мерл, жестом приказывающий Дэрилу заворачивать. Слушать его ор — удовольствие не для слабонервных. Дэрил выставляет ему средний палец и оглушительно громко хохочет, на ходу разворачивая байк петлей, на сто восемьдесят градусов, — плавным, практически профессиональным движением. 

За эту выходку им еще долго придется расплачиваться, но Рику пока что абсолютно плевать на все, кроме запредельного, выламывающегося изнутри на свободу чувства сопричастности.

Они останавливаются у дома Рика, шикая друг на друга, чтобы не разбудить мать, и Дэрил, до этого удивительно ловкий в обращении с мотоциклом, не удерживается на ногах — сваливается мешком, заваливая следом за собой мотоцикл, и снова давится пьяным хохотом, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, как только что клацнул челюстью о его металлический бок. Присев на корточки, Рик кое-как подтягивает Дэрила к себе и, не слишком торопясь подниматься, заглядывает ему в лицо, пытаясь оценить ущерб: ничего серьезного, только кровоточит ссадина на верхней губе и десно под ней, но лучше бы все равно обработать.

В комнате на чердаке у него все готово: собранная аптечка на все случаи жизни, от легких синяков до ранений в условиях апокалипсиса. Усевшись на кровать, Дэрил наконец успокаивается, только изредка, не удержав равновесия, клонится вперед и фыркает Рику в ключицу. Перегаром от него почти не пахнет: на двоих они сжевали целую упаковку жвачки на случай, если миссис Граймс проснется раньше и решит их проведать. 

Мята, ментол, антисептик и Дэрил — пахнет домом, летом и первой, чересчур острой и беспокойной любовью.

Рик покрепче сжимает ватку в руке, потом вдруг замечает, как изменилось дыхание Дэрила, стало прерывистым, шумным. Дэрил — прирожденный вор или охотник, его в обычных условиях и не услышишь, пока не станет слишком поздно, но сейчас до Рика отчетливо доносится, как от мелких беспокойных движений кожа куртки трется о джинсу, как Дэрил медленно втягивает воздух через приоткрытый рот, как эти вдохи и выдохи отдаются в грудной клетке самого Рика, порождая ответную реакцию — он никогда не умел сопротивляться. 

Пальцы машинально ложатся на подбородок Дэрила, но отчего-то не подносят ватку. Вместо этого Рик наклоняется, оттягивает большим пальцем поврежденную губу чуть сильнее, игнорируя шипение Дэрила, и слизывает с нее и с розового, поблескивающего от слюны десна кровь. Это должно быть неприятно, противно, мерзко, но отвращение почему-то так и не приходит. Ноздри Дэрила раздуваются, будто после пробежки, на шее бешено заходится пульс, а в глазах, обычно светло-серых, проступает что-то полузабытое — так, вспоминает Рик, Дэрил выглядит, когда нарывается на драку.

О вероятности такого исхода наверняка стоило бы подумать — Рик зажмуривается, ожидая, что за этим последует удар, но Дэрил с силой дергает его на себя:

— Потом. Потом можешь загоняться, сколько влезет, я даже обещаю тебя не трогать, пока все не решишь.

— Уже решил, — задыхаясь, отвечает Рик, но отчего-то медлит.

— Тогда двигайся уже, придурок, — полные раздражения слова Дэрил произносит непривычно мягко, лаская ухо горячечным шепотом. 

Целуется он так же, как делает и все остальное — уверенно и почти по-животному жадно, хоть и неумело — не останавливаясь ни перед чем, даже если для него это впервые. Прикусывает губы, не обращая внимания на сочащуюся сукровицей ранку, пробегается по деснам и языку Рика своим. А Рик, конечно, ни о чем его не спрашивает, ни тогда, ни после. Для него это тоже впервые — неловкие поцелуи и возню со старшей девчонкой Гринов в прошлом году можно не считать.

_Дэрил_ у него впервые, и это единственное, что имеет значение — в сравнении с ним никакой другой опыт не играет роли.

Дергаясь и с трудом выпутываясь из одеяла, Дэрил зажимает его между стеной и спинкой кровати, притирается вплотную, задыхаясь, но ни на что серьезное их не хватает — вскоре они засыпают рядом, лежа друг на друге со сползшими джинсами. 

Рик только успевает кое-как подтащить одеяло поближе, чтобы позже им укрыться. 

Мерл и правда устраивает Дэрилу серьезную взбучку, если верить тому, как на следующий день тот бережет ребра, но Дэрил вновь отмахивается:

— Оно того стоило.

* * *

Сколько бы времени они ни проводили бок о бок, Дэрил для Рика всегда — из категории «непознанное». Что рядом с ним с ним позволить себе нельзя, а что можно — неизвестно, и это сбивает с толку. В энциклопедии нет такой статьи, инструкция по применению еще не написана, и пробовать на свой риск страшно, а учиться на ошибках еще страшнее. Руки, хоть и тянутся коснуться, замирают в последнюю секунду.

Нет, Дэрил не отдаляется, тут не на что обижаться — поцелуй, случившийся по пьяни, повторился на следующий день, и в день после, к тому же, никаких обещаний они друг другу не давали, — но почему-то Рику впервые становится неуютно в собственной шкуре. 

В этих отношениях именно он чаще выступает инициатором, именно он первым решается проговаривать все вслух, но сейчас ему хочется, чтобы Дэрил каким-то невероятным способом прочитал его мысли. Чтобы Дэрил, и раньше скупой на физический контакт, хотя бы сейчас сделал шаг за смазанную границу между «нельзя» и «можно» первым. Там, на нейтральной территории, почва зыбка и ненадежна — между ними уже не первая полудетская близость, не узнавание в другом самого себя, но и не то, чего хотелось бы — и со временем все только усложняется.

Спонтанные проявления чувств естественны для Дэрила, но по ним трудно сделать вывод о том, насколько далеко он готов зайти. Рик все ждет и ждет, довольствуясь короткими соприкосновениями губ и редкими полноценными поцелуями, от которых в голове мутнеет, а фокус зрения сужается до Дэрила. Тот охотно отвечает, иногда даже тянется первым, но рано или поздно этого перестает хватать. 

Усталость, предчувствие и ожидание без конца выматывают с каждым днем все сильнее. Доходит до того, что от каждого случайного прикосновения, от каждого взгляда под кожей разливается мучительный зуд, успокоить который можно только одним способом. Такого Рик не чувствовал даже пару лет назад, когда на него только-только сошло осознание, что Дэрила в роли друга ему слишком мало, и гормоны бушевали, беря свое. Жар, заливающий лицо, уши, шею, низ живота, давно знаком, но теперь Рик уверен: Дэрил видит происходящее. Видит и не отворачивается, не отстраняется, не сбегает через окно — даже наблюдает. Но не делает ничего, что облегчило бы положение.

* * *

На посещаемость в школе Дэрил по-прежнему забивает, а свободное время проводит в гараже — каждый день после занятий Рик направляется туда и неизменно находит перемазанного машинным маслом Дэрила копающимся в груде старых запчастей, в которой не теряет надежды найти что-то стоящее.

— Хэй, — кивает тот не глядя, и до заката они занимаются каждый своим делом, изредка перебрасываясь парой слов. И все же, хоть Дэрил и ведет себя так, будто во всем мире существуют только он и его гребаный байк, Рику не кажется, что тот не обращает на него внимания. 

Однако этого мало, а ждать рано или поздно надоедает даже самым терпеливом. Однажды Рик просто подходит со спины к пританцовывающему под звуки рвущего барабанные перепонки тяжелого металла Дэрилу, подцепляет указательными пальцами шлевки его джинсов и притягивает его к себе. И едва успевает уклониться от удара — кулак только каким-то чудом проходится по его скуле вскользь, минуя нос, иначе было бы не избежать перелома: Дэрил всегда действует на автомате, приучен реагировать, не задумываясь.

— Да ты охуел так подкрадываться, чуть не лишился своего гордого римского профиля, — голос Дэрила звучит громче, чем обычно, и выглядит он так загнанно, словно ожидал увидеть за спиной как минимум ассасина, подосланного смертельным врагом.

— Извини, не подумал, — уже не удивляясь тому, что Дэрил упоминает римские профили — он вообще полон сюрпризов, — виновато бормочет Рик и тщательно ощупывает переносицу, морщась от ноющей боли. Ему доставалось и раньше, все-таки дружба с Дэрилом предполагает, что иногда ему тоже приходилось ввязываться в драки, но неприятных ощущений это не исключает. — Сам виноват. Больше не буду.

— Ради тебя самого надеюсь, что и правда не будешь, — произносит Дэрил уже спокойнее, потом опускает взгляд и громко шипит проклятия: в пылу он и не заметил, как выпустил из рук одну из своих обожаемых железяк, попутно измазавшись в копоти и грязи. Такие пятна, Рик знает точно, не отстирать с мылом — придется оттирать слабым растворителем. 

— Черт, как назло даже вымыться негде, папаша укатил с дружками бухать куда-то на восточное побережье, в фургон сейчас лучше не заявляться. А Мерлу свезло найти себе «охуенную телочку на потрахаться и попутно заработать», — Дэрил ставит в воздухе кавычки, а Рик понимающе фыркает, попутно отмечая, что грубость лексикона Дэрила давно уже перестала его тревожить.

— Пошли ко мне. Найдем, во что тебе переодеться, — Рик надеется, что звучит это не слишком жалко, но тот сразу соглашается.

Дома Рик, неловко комкая мягкую махровую ткань в пальцах, протягивает чистое полотенце Дэрилу, выпроваживает его в ванную и, вытирая вмиг взмокшие ладони о джинсы, ненадолго приваливается к двери с другой стороны.

Мерить комнату шагами — занятие бессмысленное и глупое, но ему никак не удается отвлечься на что-то другое. 

Дэрил выходит из душа с влажными волосами, облепившими лицо, и переброшенным через плечо полотенцем, выпускает за собой густой пар из кабинки, благоухающий каким-то древесно-свежим запахом геля. Рик благодарит небо хотя бы за то, что додумался выдать Дэрилу тонкие тренировочные штаны и чистое, еще в магазинской упаковке белье сразу, и тот не щеголяет обнаженными бедрами, прикрытыми лишь тряпкой, словно золотой мальчик, идол всех окрестных девчонок с обложки журнала.

Стараясь занять руки и голову, Рик вытаскивает из шкафа свою футболку — ношенную, но чистую, с символикой какой-то группы, которую он, наверное, раньше любил, а сейчас она кажется лишь абстрактной картинкой. Дэрил послушно ее надевает, напоследок потянувшись всем телом, и падает на кровать так, что та протестующе скрипит всеми пружинами. А в ответ на выпаленное одним словом «подождиздесьясейчас» Рика приподнимает бровь.

Собирая подобие легкого ужина на поднос — мать на дежурстве до утра, Дэрилу придется терпеть его готовку, — Рик старается не думать о том, что чистый, в его одежде и с мокрыми волосами, пахнущими его гелем для душа, Дэрил здесь, в его доме — на своем месте. 

На еду Дэрил не жалуется: ест быстро, словно вот-вот подорвется бежать или кусок вырвут у него прямо из рук, а напоследок еще и облизывает пальцы. От движений его языка и губ по костяшкам Рику становится даже хуже, чем было до этого — сразу вспоминается, как Дэрил отбрил дружка Мерла, заглотив большой палец до основания и с жадностью втянув щеки. 

Рик замирает, а Дэрил так и не останавливается, только взгляд, до того бесцельно блуждавший по комнате — черт возьми, будто он не был здесь сотни раз, — вперивает в сидящего в кресле напротив Рика. Наконец переставляет тарелку на пол, вытирает пальцы влажной салфеткой из коробки на прикроватном столике и говорит:

— Покажи мне. 

— Показать тебе что? — тупо переспрашивает Рик, всерьез раздумывая о том, чтобы немедленно сгореть от стыда до маленькой кучки пепла. С маленьких кучек пепла спросу никакого — все лучше, чем выставить себя полным идиотом.

Дэрил даже в этом отличается от него, вернее, в этом — особенно. Он еще не проложил для себя безопасный маршрут по карте их взаимоотношений и не уравновесил риски, но его, в отличие от Рика, это не останавливает. Если нет единственно верного пути, ошибиться просто невозможно, а Дэрил любит идти напролом. 

Он и идет: красноречиво скользит взглядом по Рику от макушки и пылающих ушей до шеи — в опустевшей голове Рика на прощание мелькает, затухая, мысль о том, что Дэрил как прекрасный охотник наверняка может услышать его заходящийся пульс, — до ключиц, до мягких складок длинной футболки, собравшейся на талии, до стояка, неудобно трущегося о белье и грубую ткань джинсов изнутри.

Температура в комнате мгновенно подскакивает. От сентябрьской вечерней прохлады до последней и оттого самой жестокой августовской жары за секунду — разгон как у байка, от нуля до сотки, — и Рик, как ему кажется, и сам мгновенно меняется под внимательным взглядом. 

— Я хочу посмотреть, Рик. — Если вдуматься, Дэрил не так уж часто обращается к нему напрямую. Голос у него сейчас совсем не такой уверенный и безучастный, как обычно, а на имени он и вовсе срывается в нижний диапазон. 

Дэрил откидывается назад, упирается затылком, вжимается лопатками в стену, согнув ноги в коленях. Дэрил ждет, понимает Рик, теперь не отвертеться, но разве не этого ему хотелось раньше? Решение принято, остальные пути закрыты — остался только один. Он тянет время, уже зная, чем все закончится, медлит, прежде чем опустить ладони себе на бедра. Молния не поддается, пальцы дрожат, кровь мучительно громко стучит в ушах, а Дэрил совершенно не облегчает задачу — откидывается еще сильнее, обнажая горло, но при этом вовсе не теряет контроля. Прикусывает нижнюю губу — у него все это выходит совершенно естественно, не кажется подсмотренным в кино методом соблазнения. 

Наконец непослушным пальцам удается совладать с джинсами. Рик стягивает их до середины бедра, дыша тяжело и загнанно. От первого прикосновения сердце в груди чуть ли не колотится о ребра — по всей длине ладонью, вверх-вниз, ничего непривычного и особенного, но присутствие Дэрила даже это превращает в мучительно сладкую пытку. Хочется и сжать колени, и расставить ноги пошире — спустя пару мгновений борьбы с самим собой Рик решает в пользу последнего. 

Все тело гудит, воздух загустевает и липнет к коже, футболка под мышками давно намокла от пота, и Рик сбрасывает ее, краем уха улавливая, как Дэрил резко втягивает воздух. Смотреть на Дэрила страшно, но пропустить хотя бы мельчайшее изменение в нем еще страшнее. Рик позволяет себе пялиться в упор, так, как давно уже не делал, боясь быть пойманным. Губы у того кажутся темно-вишневыми — наверняка всего лишь из-за острого соуса, но Рика от этой картины мгновенно прошибает током.

А Дэрила буквально сдувает с места — так быстро, что движение кажется смазавшимся. Он опускается перед Риком на колени, чувствительно прикусывает кожу над выступом тазовой кости, тут же зализывая укус, разрешает Рику вплести пальцы в пряди своих волос и тянется дальше.

Все происходящее совершенно, абсолютно нереально — будто фантазия, пришедшая во сне, или галлюцинация, привидевшаяся от недостатка кислорода под водой. Рик захлебывается воздухом на вдохе и кончает от одного горячего, влажного дыхания на головке, внутренне обмирая в ожидании, что Дэрил оскорбится или обидно рассмеется — сперма попала ему на лицо, футболку, плечи. А Дэрил почему-то с этим не торопится, только отбрасывает пряди со лба и, сжав зубы, дрочит себе — рука движется быстро и рвано, и надолго его тоже не хватает. Потом он смазывает белесый потек со своей щеки тыльной стороной ладони, смешивая с собственным семенем, и без тени стеснения дочиста ее облизывает.

— Блядь, так можно и умереть, — Рик не привык к мату, но сейчас выразить мысли по-другому не выходит. 

Дэрил в ответ ухмыляется, а когда Рик, пробуя встать, едва не летит из накренившегося кресла вниз лицом, запутавшись в перекрутившихся штанинах, ловит его и дотаскивает на себе до кровати.

Посреди ночи Рику вдруг кажется, что Дэрил опять сбежал, исчез — растворился в темноте за окном, — но тот быстро обнаруживается: бок о бок, звездой раскинувшимся поверх покрывала.


	3. Эпилог.

Широкие улыбки, взгляд из-под спутавшейся челки, в котором читается и вызов, и сытое спокойствие, частые прикосновения, в которых может не быть подтекста, зато доверия столько, что трудно поверить — за короткий срок Рик узнает, что все это — тоже Дэрил, _тот же_ Дэрил, что когда-то давно залез к нему впервые в окно. Может, он был таким всегда, а Рику просто не хватило ума заметить раньше, а может, это пришло со временем — причины, по которым он открывается Рику до конца только сейчас, не настолько важны, как сам факт, который они оба принимают без возражений. 

Дэрил все еще удивляет Рика отсутствием хоть каких-то рамок и предубеждений — от его реплик полыхают уши. Это даже не нарочитые грязные разговорчики из дешевого порно: Дэрил несет первое, что приходит в голову, совершенно не задумываясь и не испытывая стыда. «Тебе же было хорошо, я видел», — удивленно объясняет он потом. 

Дэрил относится ко всему просто и практично, без лишних переживаний — он щедр на ласку и внимание и безоговорочно переводит Рика в категорию «свое».

Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что дело в одном лишь сексе (они приходят к этому далеко не сразу и не всегда доходят до конца), а по степени интимности он даже уступает привычным посиделкам на крыше, когда Дэрил опускает голову Рику на бедро.

На неделе он все так же пропадает где-то часы напролет, а потом вваливается в гараж или к Рику домой как ни в чем не бывало — разница в том, что теперь Рик не боится спрашивать, где он был, а Дэрил не отказывается отвечать. Он спит здесь же, у Рика, иногда на его кровати, а иногда, в самые жаркие ночи — на расстеленном на полу одеяле: жалуется, что Рик липнет к нему во сне. Тот, впрочем, не дает себя обмануть. Во время сна Дэрил уязвим, как и все люди, и позволяет себе гораздо больше физического контакта, чем днем. Именно он по-хозяйски забрасывает Рику на плечи или талию руку, просовывает ногу между его ног. Размытая граница между уместным и недозволенным становится призрачнее с каждым днем.

Выходные проходят незаметно, чаще всего — в дороге, в попытке попытке дойти от одного края горизонта до другого. Однажды им даже удается добраться до границ штата, и пропущенный день в школе, за который придется отчитываться, кажется всего лишь ничтожной точкой на маршруте длиной в целую жизнь.

В один из обычных дней, заранее волнуясь, Рик с напускной небрежностью бросает: «Погнали в кино». В жестяной коробке у него сбережены билеты на предпоследний ряд — брать последний под насмешливым и понимающим взглядом кассира было совсем уж неловко, а так условные приличия хотя бы отчасти соблюдены. Дэрил, занятый с очередной партией железок, немногословно и глубокомысленно тянет: «Ага-а», и тут же дергает плечом в сторону прорезиненных перчаток для работы: «Подай вот эти».

В кафетерии киноклуба они затариваются соленым и сладким попкорном, ядовито-малиновой газировкой, от которой щиплет губы и слипаются пальцы, и располагаются с удобством, успевая за десять минут до начала. К моменту, когда гасят свет, Дэрил уже успевает привычным жестом опустить ладонь на колено Рика, другой пятерней захватывая кукурузу то из одного ведерка, то из другого и слизывая крошки с кончиков пальцев. Для него это даже не свидание — вдвоем они с Риком обошли все кинотеатры и в пригороде, и в Атланте, сидели вот так рядом, в обманчивой темноте зала, сотни раз. Впрочем, может быть верно и обратное: не подозревая об этом, они сотни раз были на свиданиях.

Если Рику и хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь крайне сопливое и неуместное Дэрилу на ухо (вроде «ты единственный мой настоящий друг, пусть я и не уверен теперь, что мы лишь друзья», или «я поступлю в полицейскую академию и тебя за собой вытащу из этой гребаной дыры, даже если для этого придется связать тебя и посадить в огромный чемодан с провернутыми дырочками для дыхания, и плевать на риск оказаться за решеткой за похищение», или даже «я люблю тебя, чтоб ты провалился, придурок, понимаешь?»), он держит рот на замке. 

У них с Дэрилом еще вся жизнь впереди, а выбор пути, который предстоит сделать обоим, важнее всего на свете — нельзя накаркать, сглазить, сманить удачу. Вместо всех слов, всех жестов Рик растягивает до бесконечности последний глоток газировки и во все глаза пялится в экран, не понимая из диалогов персонажей ни одной реплики. 

Но Дэрил в полумраке кинозала вдруг стискивает его ладонь в своей и смотрит так, будто понял все без слов.


End file.
